


Speed it up. (so we can slow it down.)

by electrastylin



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, engagement fic, lol no Liam whoops, the other characters are only there for like two seconds anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrastylin/pseuds/electrastylin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or that one time Nick was in awe of his fiance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed it up. (so we can slow it down.)

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to Ida for beta'ing for me. (:

Nick glanced over to the table where Harry was sitting again, feeling another stab of jealousy. Louis was still hand feeding his fiancé, much to his annoyance. For the past thirty minutes, they'd been at their table, acting more like a couple than him and Harry. This was supposed to be him and Harry's night, but he was stuck in the corner with his mother and her friend Allison, listening to them prattle on about high school.

 

“Mum,” he said suddenly, when it seemed that Allison had paused for a moment. “I'm gonna go talk to Haz.”

 

She waved a hand at him dismissively, listening intently as Allison began talking again.

 

He removed himself carefully from his stool, unconsciously fingering the gold band around his finger. He smiled to himself, slightly disbelievingly. He still couldn't believe that Harry had said yes. He's been so nervous when Harry hadn't answered for a few moments, beginning to mumble out an apology. But Harry had kissed him, saying yes over and over again against his lips. And that's how they'd gotten here: an engagement party thrown by Harry's over ecstatic mom and sister.

 

As he made his way towards Harry, he noticed that Harry was now holding Louis in his lap and was whispering in his ear. A twinge of sudden insecurity filled his stomach, but he ignored it. He could practically hear Aimee berating him. _He agreed to marry you, Nick, shut up._ He swallowed heavily before clearing the space left between him and the pair.

 

“Hazza?” he asked softly, looking down at his boyfriend. Harry looked at up him, immediately grinning. “Care to dance, love?” He held out his hand, only hesitating for a second. Just seeing Harry made him feel better.

 

“Of course.” His smile widened impossibly. “Louis, get off of me,” he demanded, shoving playfully at Louis' midsection.

 

“Fine,” Louis said, feigning annoyance. He moved gracefully to the floor, standing quickly and allowing Harry to stand as well.

 

He took Nick's hand, grinning warmly. They made their way over to the small dance floor that was set up in Harry's apartment. The music was something obnoxiously upbeat, but neither of them minded.

 

After about three songs of being idiots with everyone else that was on the dance floor, (Zayn, Niall, Perrie, Anne and Jay) the song changed to something slower, and everyone paired off.

 

Nick wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, pulling him as close as possible and putting their foreheads together. Harry wrapped his arms around Nick's shoulders, smirking slightly.

 

“Couldn't have pulled me much closer,” he murmured, giggling.

 

“Don't want you to go anywhere,” Nick said, smirking at Harry's blush.

 

“Nowhere else I wanna go.”

 

Harry nuzzled into Nick's neck. 

 

They swayed quietly to the song, just breathing each other in. Nick felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest.

 

“So,” he said conversationally. “We're set to be married.”

 

Harry looked up at him, smiling hugely. “That we are,” he agreed. “And it's pretty great.”

Nick had to bite his lip to keep from giggling because, no, he was not twelve. “Eh, a bit.” He shrugged indifferently, although he was practically glowing inside.

 

“Shut up, you tosser!” Harry's eyes widened, and he slapped Nick's shoulder playfully.

 

“Never.”

 

Harry chuckled, burying his head into Nick's shoulder and inhaling deeply. Nick smiled, squeezing him a bit. They were more hugging and swaying than anything, but neither of them really minded. They stayed like that as the song changed to something equally as slow. Harry pulled his face away from Nick's shoulder, looking up at him. Nick was suddenly overwhelmed by how beautiful Harry really was. His hair was falling into his eyes slightly, which caused Nick to reach out and brush it away gently. His lips were the prettiest shade of pink he'd ever seen.

 

“You're too good for me,” Nick whispered, shaking his head as his hand gently brushed across Harry's cheek.

 

“Nick -” Harry sounded like he was about to argue, so Nick cut him off.

 

“No seriously,” he said, because _honestly._ He still couldn't understand why Harry had picked _him_ out of everyone he could have. “You're gorgeous, and caring, and talented, and young, and you could have almost anyone that you wanted yet you're with me. Now I'm not saying we should cancel the wedding or something equally stupid, because honestly, it's obvious that we'd both be pretty fucked if that happened, but you're just so amazing, and I'm so plain, and I want you to know that it never ceases to amaze me that you've chosen me, the old hag of a radio host.” He began to trace patterns on Harry's side as he finished.

 

Harry stayed silent for a moment, eyebrows pushed together seriously, before saying, “You're much more than that, you know?” He looked at him quizzically for a moment before adding, “You're sweet and outgoing and lovely and a billion other things I can't even begin to think of, and you're the person that I've fallen in love with, and the one I agreed to marry. That's gotta count for something, right?”

 

Nick smiled, basking in Harry's praise, and nodded in agreement. “Of course love.”

 

“I love you Nick, I really do,” Harry said seriously, sounding genuinely concerned, like Nick could ever doubt that Harry loved him.

 

“I know. I love you too,” he said comfortingly, rubbing Harry's arm gently.

 

Harry leaned up suddenly, crashing their lips together and tangling his fingers in Nick's hair. Nick made a small sound in surprise before kissing Harry back gently. His hand came up to cup around Harry's cheek, his arm tightening it's grip on his waist.

 

They separated right as the song ended. They both jumped slightly as the room erupted into applause. Nick looked around, only to find that the dance floor was completely clear and they were in the middle. Everyone was gathered around the edges, clapping and cheering. He could see Louis, who was on Niall's back, clapping like crazy and grinning.

 

Harry turned cherry red, smiling up at Nick shyly. Nick smiled back, pressing their foreheads together.

 

“If this is just the engagement party,” he said, “imagine the actual wedding.”

 

Harry laughed loudly, covering his mouth.

 

“It's gonna be perfect,” Harry said as people began to crowd onto the floor.

 

“Of course it is!” Nick exclaimed. “I'll be there!”

 

Harry laughed loudly again, swatting at him.

 

Nick couldn't wait for the wedding.

 


End file.
